


[podfic] A History of Birds

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce - Freeform, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Birds, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like him," Bucky says. No prompting, no nothing. He just speaks, like this is a thing he does.<br/>"What?" Steve asks. He didn’t really hear it, too stunned by the fact that words were coming out of Bucky’s mouth to understand their meaning.<br/>"You look like him. So did Pierce." His voice is soft, gravelly from disuse. "Is that why they picked you?"<br/>Steve’s heart plunges like an elevator with the cables cut. “Buck, it is me.”<br/>The hard line of Bucky’s mouth softens just a little. “Sure,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A History of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A History of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> my apologies for any mispronunciations/weird pronunciations
> 
> As OddityBoddity mentions, this fic was inspired by ["this horrible, painful, heart-twisting meta"](http://thunderboltsortofapenny.tumblr.com/post/93726812479/hey-so-i-have-a-question-you-may-or-may-not-be).

Length: 00:19:11

Download: .[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t0hlql1dbb3vgpi/%5Bmcu%5D%20a%20history%20of%20birds%20mp3%20COMPLETE.mp3?dl=0) || [.m4b ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kzz5qxdxwkhcxyr/%5Bmcu%5D%20a%20history%20of%20birds%20m4b%20COMPLETE.m4b?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> The music at the beginning is from "End of the Line" by Henry Jackman, and the music at the end is from "Memories (Someone We'll Never Know)" by Clint Mansell.
> 
> Again, many many thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this fic! 
> 
> truly incredible and super creative cover done by me


End file.
